


The Hideous Monstrosity  (gift for  ashockinglackofsatin (satin_doll)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18





	The Hideous Monstrosity  (gift for  ashockinglackofsatin (satin_doll)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satin_doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/gifts).



     


End file.
